ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pesadelo em Vermelho
Pesadelo em Vermelho é o sétimo episódio de Ben 10: Omni Squad. Sinopse Albedo reaparece e agora ele cria clones de si mesmo e os manda caçar o Omni Squad, agora todos os que possuem um Omnitrix estão em perigo e ninguém poderá salvá-los da ira de Albedo. Enredo No planeta deserto de Zaphodren, os Encanadores lutavam contra um exército de Bioids de Vilgax que atacavam uma base Encanadora abandonada. Magistrado Arnux liderava a batalha árdua e Albedo comandava o lado inimigo. Albedo transformado em Ultra T possui um Bioid e parte para cima de Arnux, o Encanador diz que tem seus truques e libera uma descarga elétrica no vilão. O Bioid melhorado lança uma rajada de energia em Arnux que resiste, algo bate na cabeça do Encanador e ele desmaia, Vilgax aparece e diz que os robôs já conseguiram o pacote. Albedo volta ao normal e pega uma seringa, ele injeta uma gosma preta e vermelha em Arnux e diz que eles já podem ir. O Encanador acorda e vê seus companheiros mortos, ele liga seu comunicador e pede ajuda, ele desliga e suas listras verdes começam a se transformar em vermelhas. No QG dos Encanadores, Max diz para o Esquadrão Omnitrix que eles precisam resgatar uma feiticeira chamada Pandora em Nova Orleans, visto que ela é a única pessoa na terra que realmente pode ver o futuro e seria de grande ajuda na batalha contra Legião. Dr Paradoxo diz aparece e diz que sua amiga Pandora ou Futuro como ele gosta de chamar é uma grande e poderosa entidade universal. Paradoxo diz existem várias Entidades que formam o universo, entre eles Tempo (O próprio Paradoxo), Futuro (Pandora), Justiça, Poder, Aliança, Destruição, Criação e Morte. Ben pergunta qual o real motivo de Paradoxo estar ali, o viajante temporal responde que ele está atrás de Ben 10K para uma pequena excursão no futuro, o herói aparece e Paradoxo some com ele em um portal azul. Rook aparece e diz que a Proto Truck está pronta para a viagem, Max explica que o grupo se separaria, Ben e Brenda iriam para o City Park, Ben 23 iria para a French Quarter e Ben Insano iria para a Catedral de St. Louis, Max diz que eles precisam ter cuidado com qualquer coisa que se mexa. Ben e Brenda estavam disfarçados de namorados, e andavam pela praça procurando uma mulher com roupa espalhafatosa e unhas roxas carregando na cabeça um enorme turbante com um olho que se mexia. Ben pergunta a Brenda se ela é a espiã do grupo e Brenda diz que ela realmente precisa confessar algo para Ben. Neste momento uma explosão acontece no local e Albedo transformado em Atômico flutuava pelo local, Brenda rapidamente se transforma em Assombrada (Fantasmático) e Ben se transforma em Feedback, os dois partem para atacar Albedo, mas de repente vários Macacos Aranhas Supremos saem da explosão, Feedback é cercado, enquanto Assombrada lutava em vão contra Atômico de Albedo. Ben muda de forma para Chocante e explode em uma enorme bomba de energia que consumiu todos os Macacos Aranhas Supremos, até eles morrerem. Atômico (Albedo) lança Assombrada para longe e a queima com uma rajada de energia, ele volta ao normal e muda para sua forma suprema, ele diz que seus clones vão dar um jeito em todo o esquadrão idiota, Ben grita, mas um dos Macacos Aranhas Supremos lhe soca e ele cai desmaiado no chão. Enquanto isso na French Quarter, Ben 23 disfarçadamente observava uma mulher espalhafatosa que andava loucamente pela rua. De repente uma enorme explosão acontece no local e vários alienígenas que Ben 23 identificou como sendo da espécie de Podrão, Ben 23 se transforma em Muck Amuck e corre para se defender das pessoas, de repente Albedo aparece transformado em Bullfrag e inicia uma luta contra o herói, de repente vários Snare-ohs começam a aparecer. De repente Spanner aparece e gruda algo no pulso do herói e aperta, Muck Amuck se transforma em Gosmossauro e de repente os Snare-ohs começam a fugir junto com Albedo para o centro da explosão. Ben Insano fala com Gosmossauro pelo intercomunicador e diz que Albedo está fazendo vários clones de si mesmo, Gosmossauro diz que achou o esconderijo do vilão, Ben Insano manda ele não ir, mas Gosmossauro desliga. Gosmossauro adentra por um enorme buraco que leva a túnel tecnológico, o lugar estava vazio mais a eletricidade ainda funcionava. Gosmossauro adentra mais ainda, até entrar em uma sala escura e vazia, ele escuta a voz de alguém e um míssil de um Enormossauro Supremo lhe atinge, o herói muda de forma para Feedback 23 e com tenta eletrocutar o vilão, mas Feedback 23 é atingido por uma um soco de Vompiro (Albedo) e cai desmaiado no chão. Ben e Brenda acordam acorrentados ao lado de Ben 23, Albedo aparece na frente deles e pergunta se o lugar está confortável. Ben pergunta o que Albedo está fazendo ali em Nova Orleans, Albedo responde que os Cavaleiros Eternos possuem tecnologia de Nível 23 e que ele estava precisando para um experimento. De repente mais 2 Albedos aparecem ao lado do original, seguidos de uma enorme horda de Macacos Aranhas Supremos, Enormossauros Supremos e Rath Supremos, Albedo pergunta onde está o quarto membro do clube dos idiotas e de repente Ben Insano aparece transformado em Diamante. Albedo manda os clones atacaram junto com as hordas de supremos, mas de repente uma mulher de vestido vermelho aparece com vários seres que pareciam hologramas, mas que combatiam os clones. Ben aciona o Omnitrix por voz e se transforma em Bloxx, ele joga Albedo contra uma parede e o holograma quebra, revelando um enorme deserto. Ben pergunta que lugar é aquele e Pandora diz que é o planeta deserto de Zaphodren, que está sendo acessado por um portal de magia localizado em Nova Orleans. Albedo se transforma em Gigante, enquanto Brenda e Ben 23 se libertavam das amarras, Ben se transforma em Gigante também e parte para lutar com Albedo, o vilão soca o herói que cai no chão, Gigante se levanta e com um golpe alienígena soca a cara de Albedo Gigante e o vilão volta ao normal junto com Ben, Albedo diz que ainda possui uma série de surpresas, ele se transforma em Atômico X e soca Ben para longe, Ben 23 vê a cena e se transforma em Contra Tempo, Ben se levanta e se transforma em Ultra T e entra no corpo de Contra Tempo, ele lança um raio temporal que faz com que Atômico X volte ao normal, Albedo se levanta e se transforma em Alien X, Max grita no ouvido de Ultra T pelo intercomunicador que Albedo precisa ser eliminado, Contra Tempo possuído por Ultra T transforma sua mão em uma escavadeira e fura a coluna espinhal de Alien X ocasionando uma grande explosão. Albedo se levanta e se diz que é duro na queda, ele se transforma em Fantasmático e com suas correntes lança Contra Tempo (Possuído por Ultra T) para longe. Ben Insano aparece transformado em Feedback e eletrocuta Albedo que volta ao normal, ele então prende o vilão em um casulo de tadenita. Ben e Ben 23 voltam ao normal e Ben 23 se transforma em Podrão fazendo as hordas de supremos dormirem. Uma imensa nave aparece no céu e Albedo e seu casulo são teleportados e assim a nave some em um portal vermelho. Os Encanadores aparecem em seguida com reforços. Enquanto isso em um lugar fora do contínuo espaço tempo, Ben 10K e Professor Paradoxo assistiam ao futuro de toda aquela linha temporal. Ben 10K pergunta como evitar que aquilo aconteça, Paradoxo diz que tudo o que acontecerá Ben 10K não poderá impedir por que ele é de uma linha temporal diferente. Spanner vermelho aparece e Paradoxo pergunta se ele fez o negócio, ele confirma e Paradoxo diz que está na hora de voltar para a realidade. No QG dos Encanadores, Max avisa publicamente que o Ato de Extermínio de Vilões e Associados ou AEVA foi aprovado pelo Conselho Superior, ele diz que agora qualquer vilão que faça parte ou não da Legião será exterminado ser for pegue em alguma situação de combate, ele diz que o Esquadrão Encanador está habilitado para caçar os maiores vilões do universo e acabar com eles. Brenda assiste tudo aquilo e puxa Ben para um canto, ela diz a verdade sobre o traidor e quando termina Ben com raiva diz que a Legião sentirá o poder do que ela mesma criou... Em um laboratório de Zaphodren, Albedo, Dr Psychobos e Malware trabalham incansavelmente. Albedo diz que a máquina deu certo, ela pode clonar qualquer coisa. Malware em forma de computador diz que a fusão do Gigantia e do Chronokazu deu efeito e foi um sucesso, agora falta apenas criar o ser mais destrutivo da terra e iniciar a Guerra Final... Personagens *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Brenda 10 *Ben 23 *Ben Insano *Ben 10.000 *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradoxo *Pandora *Magistrado Arnux Aliens usados *Feedback (Por Ben) *Assombrada (Por Brenda) *Muck Amuck (Por Ben 23) *Gosmossauro (Por Ben 23) *Feedback 23 (Por Ben 23) *Vompiro (Por Albedo) *Diamante (Por Ben Insano) *Bloxx (Por Ben) *Gigante (Por Ben) (Por Albedo) *Atômico X (Por Albedo) *Alien X (Por Albedo) *Contra Tempo (Por Ben 23) *Ultra T (Por Ben) *Fantasmático (Por Albedo) *Podrão (Por Ben 23) Vilões *Albedo (Normal e Supremo) *Albedo Clones *Macacos Aranhas Supremos Sapientes Clones *Enormossauros Supremos Sapientes Clones *Rath's Supremos Sapientes Clones *Dr Psychobos *Malware Curiosidades *Albedo consegue se transformar em fusões como Atômico X e Ultra Diabrete. Galeria Atomic x.png Feedback is absorbing negative Ultimate Humangousaur.png Magister Arnux 008.png PodrosoVreedle00004.png GosmaOV26.png GigaShow12.png FantasmaVreedle00004.png Bullfas00008.png AXUT16.png 7u6yt5f4regrthyjk7ij6uy5t4f.png TCB27.png TCB16.png TCB54.png